


Ты узнаешь (You'll See)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть кое-что, что Джон простодо смерти хочет подарить Шерлоку на Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты узнаешь (You'll See)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287502) by [germanjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj). 



> Написано автором по заявке в ЖЖ.  
> Заявка: Шерлок. Шерлок/Джон. Итак, имея дело с высокоактивным социопатом, который совершенно ничего не понимает в отношениях между людьми, как понять, что он тебе нравится? И что ты тоже ему нравишься?
> 
> От переводчика: Рождество и Первый поцелуй. Наслаждайтесь. Всех с праздниками))

 

В квартире номер 221б тихо. Весьма необычно, учитывая, что Шерлок дома, лежит, вытянувшись на диване. Хоть что-то неизменно. Но и он не стремится разрушить царящую в помещении тишину. Холмс не суетится, не гуляет по чертогам и не находится в одном из остальных своих многочисленных настроений, что Джон успел так хорошо изучить за время, проведенное под одной крышей.  
  
Телевизор включен, показывает один из старых рождественских фильмов, что Джон смотрел с Гарри каждый год, пока они были еще детьми. За окном не спеша сыплет снег, покрывая тротуары и крыши Лондона тонким слоем белизны, скрадывая любые звуки снаружи. Небольшие фонарики, развешанные на их рождественской ели, - единственное освещение в комнате. Кроме телевизора, конечно. Джон втайне очень доволен, что смог настоять на том, чтобы у них была ель, хотя Шерлок и старался убедить друга в бессмысленности, ничтожности и абсолютной неуместности нахождения этого дерева в их квартире.  
  
Но сейчас он, похоже, уже смирился с присутствием разлапистой ели в углу гостиной.  
  
И это, если вспомнить все те сумасшедшие вещи, что случались с доктором за последние несколько месяцев, - идеальный, совершенно обычный, скучный рождественский день. Джон не смеет желать большего.  
  
Распакованные подарки так и лежат под елью. Два просто ужасных свитера от Гарри: Джон все равно тронут тем, что один из них предназначался Шерлоку, даже если сестра, скорее всего, и считала, что они с детективом не просто соседи по квартире. Что-то жутко дорогое от Майкрофта, снабженное туманного содержания запиской. Не имея понятия, о чем речь, по энтузиазму Шерлока, с которым тот срывал с подарка упаковку, Джон определил, что это что-то очень полезное для исследований друга. Еще был докторский чемоданчик от Шерлока Джону - конечно же, кожаный и дорогой, - плюс книга о средневековых орудиях пыток и билет на сезонную выставку "Мир тела" от Джона Шерлоку.  
  
И все же. Есть еще кое что, что Джон очень хочет подарить своему другу.  
  
Те слова, что как-то сказал ему Шерлок, крутятся у него в голове снова и снова, не давая покоя. Словно давно надоевшая песенка. "Конечно же, Джон, я целовался. Трижды. Единичный опыт не дает достаточных данных для анализа. В результате я понял, что это не для меня. Поэтому бросил свои исследования этого вопроса и занялся более важными делами".  
  
Это разбивает Джону сердце. И даже больше, это разжигает его... желание. Желание попытаться изменить такое отношение друга, желание быть единственным, кто способен на это.  
  
И глубоко в душе он знает, что может быть для Шерлока тем самым. Единственным. Если бы только сам Шерлок смог разглядеть то, что уже давно тлеет между ними.  
  
  
  
Это происходит в рекламный перерыв.  
  
Джон поднимается за новой чашкой чая, в то время как Шерлок занимается перестановкой по только ему одному известной схеме своего оборудования. Он ставит кружку на край кухонного стола и, подняв взгляд, обнаруживает, что друг стоит прямо перед ним. Преодолев последние разделявшие их дюймы, Джон приподнимается на носочках и целует своего соседа.  
  
Мягко, лишь слегка прижавшись губами к губам.  
  
Шерлок замирает. Не отступает. Вообще не шевелится.  
  
Джон расценивает это как положительный знак и прижимается чуть теснее, склонив голову чуть вбок, гладит Шерлока кончиками пальцев по щеке и за ухом.  
  
Детектив вздрагивает от нежного прикосновения.  
  
Джон чувствует нарастающий жар в теле, свой пульс, пустившийся вскачь, губы друга, оказавшиеся такими сладкими... он жаждет большего.  
  
\- Тебе придется позволить мне войти, Шерлок, - горячо шепчет доктор ему в самые губы и вновь прижимается теснее.  
  
После секундного промедления Шерлок выполняет просьбу. Он приоткрывает рот, давая Джону возможность аккуратно проникнуть под его верхнюю губу так, чтобы кончики их языков могли встретиться.  
  
Это словно электрошок. Возбуждающе, пьяняще, идеально.  
  
Когда Шерлок издает едва слышный, мягкий стон, идущий из глубины его горла, Джон вдруг со страхом осознает, что может сейчас зайти слишком далеко, просто не имея сил оторваться.  
  
Разрывая поцелуй, он медленно отстраняется, с сожалением отпуская лицо Шерлока из своих рук. Делая шаг назад, Джон смотрит другу в глаза.  
  
Взгляд Шерлока блуждает, перескакивая с предмета на предмет в комнате, пока наконец не останавливается на Джоне. Детектив сглатывает.  
  
\- Ты уже какое-то время хотел это сделать, - констатирует Шерлок и затихает. В его голосе слышна легкая дрожь. Слабая надежда теплится в груди Джона, когда он понимает, сколь многое может подарить своему другу.  
  
Конечно же, он заметил. Конечно же, он изучил поведение Джона, как делал это постоянно, и понял то, что доктор знал вот уже несколько недель.  
  
Но Шерлок все равно есть Шерлок.  
  
Итак, имея дело с высокоактивным социопатом, который совершенно ничего не понимает в отношениях между людьми, как понять, что он тебе нравится? И что ты тоже ему нравишься?  
  
Джон кивает:  
  
\- Так и есть. Меня... беспокоило, что ты не знаешь, как хороши могут быть поцелуи, - конечно, это не вся правда. Очень многое остается недосказанным. Джон не имеет привычки целовать людей только по доброте душевной, и Шерлок прекрасно об этом знает.  
  
Но прямо сейчас это не имеет значения. Когда Шерлок смотрит на него, заламывает руки, не зная, куда их девать, а его бледные щеки покрыты легким румянцем... Впервые с тех пор, как мир Джона сбился со своей привычной оси, ничего больше не имеет совершенно никакого значения.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок скованно, проводит ладонью по затылку. - А теперь, думаю, мне надо подарить тебе что-то лучше этого.  
  
Джону приходится прикусить себе язык, чтобы не рассмеяться. У него кружится голова, адреналин все еще гуляет по венам, пока он медленно осознает, что только что произошло. На что именно Шерлок дал ему свое согласие.  
  
\- Джон? - зовет он, смущенно опускает глаза, розовый цвет его щек становится интенсивнее. - Может, мы... я хочу сказать... ты склонен... может, ты бы хотел... повторить?


End file.
